


兮2

by yunhai_cloud



Series: 兮游记 [2]
Category: Ding Yuxi - Fandom, 丁禹兮 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhai_cloud/pseuds/yunhai_cloud
Summary: 看完文章就知道这篇的title了。
Relationships: Ding Yuxi x Reader, Ding Yuxi/Reader, 丁禹兮/你, 丁禹兮x你 - Relationship
Series: 兮游记 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003023





	兮2

牙齿深深陷入深红色的肉，一些粘稠的汁水随着他的动作溢出。灵活的舌尖划过留下的齿痕，带起一些甜甜的液体，从他樱红的嘴唇拉起了一条细细的银丝。你的双眼被他蒙了一层布，衣服散乱地枕在身下。你感受到冰凉的触感在你的皮肤漫游，而他看着所经之处留下因温差而出现的红痕，为你雪白的肌肤增添了气色。

"你猜猜这是什么？"他低声问道，最后一字上升的语调非常勾人，像一根轻佻把玩你耳边长发的手指，让你的腰部变得酸软。身上那东西继续漫游，他是画家，以你为白纸，在上面描绘上色。你感受到他拿着一个结实又黏滑的物体缓缓地从你的颈项滑到胸前，在你的敏感地带打圈。漫开的凉意与晒着皮肤的温热阳光形成强烈对比，刺激着你，使你身体不受控制地轻轻颤栗，只能任由他肆无忌惮地继续挑逗。

"啊。。。"快感难抑，声音不受控地从你咬紧的齿间漏出来。"--草，嗯，草莓，唔--" 你的声音戛然而止。濡湿黏腻的吻贴上你的锁骨，水声时快时慢，你们的气息交缠错乱，混杂着午后温暖的阳光和田野里的花香。

他把脸深深埋进你的颈项，语气带着笑意，"但是比起吃草莓，我还是比较喜欢种草莓呢。"

\---

《兮2: 草莓 》

**Author's Note:**

> 1）水果play，在第一段乱想的人只能怪你自己了🙈 
> 
> 2）草莓这个名字就很涩好吗 
> 
> 3）种草莓 
> 
> 4）我本来想写草莓奶油概念 (温布尔顿网球赛的传统!)但是想出来的情节真的太凰我怕被抓/鸡人士哔了。 
> 
> 我描述阳光，田野和花香，因为。。。这不在室内🙈 不想太"野"的也可以参考丁禹兮的vlog2里粉色兮在野餐布的样子，保留人类文明的感觉。😂(bushi


End file.
